The Serious Type
by Kari Izumi
Summary: Ichigo is worried about how Renji will take the news about his new relationship with Rukia, when he finds out Renji's got something going on already-with his sister. And he's pissed, but mostly confused how the hell that happened.


**Hi all! It's been a while since I've posted anything! I waited a few weeks before copying from AO3 to polish up the writing to a level i can live with. If you are seeing this for the first time, the TLDR version of my A/Ns are there. Suffice it to say it's been a long labor of love to bring this fic around with what is easily the rarest of rare pairings I've ever written for in any fandom.**

**The one disclaimer I will carry over is that Karin is 18 in this story. I started this idea way back in 2008, way back before there was discourse over the idea of whether to age of young characters at all. I'm not here to change anyone's mind on that but anyone coming to flame this fic on content they've been warned about will be blocked and anon comments deleted.**

**With that out the way, Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"You were with Rukia last night."

It's not a statement as much as an accusation-a rather pointed one coming from Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo is only half-surprised Senbonzakura remains sheathed as Byakuya steps in front of him before he can even knock on Renji's office door.

Folding his arms, Ichigo scowls, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "It's not what you're thinking. The Thirteenth barracks were closer to the party than your estate, so we went there to sleep."

That's close enough to the truth; Rangiku invited them both to her impromptu "surprise party" for Toshiro. It wasn't till later in the evening that the true reason for the party came out; that the kid-who sprung up into adulthood last year-needed some cheering up after his first heartbreak (no one knew who he was supposedly pining over), and Rangiku was tired of her office being colder than a Hokkaido ski resort. He and Rukia made an exit once the members of the Eleventh Division showed up and Rukia's own Third Seats began to fight drunkenly over the karaoke machine.

And it was a nice moonlit night, one just right for confessions under blossoming cherry trees and impulsive kisses that were way too close to the older Kuchiki's office now that he thinks about it. Probably a good idea Rukia pointed out her Vice-Captain barracks existed.

They did talk about their future in her quarters, and kissed a little more, but not much else as Rukia fell asleep on Ichigo's chest, smiling.

...which left Ichigo thinking about his other friend who will need some of Rangiku's cheering up soon; Renji has loved Rukia longer than Ichigo's been alive and he can't pretend he didn't feel a twinge of guilt over this. He owed it to him to at least make his intentions known before Renji has to hear it from someone else.

Which is why he's here at the Sixth Division now, but Byakuya cut him off on the way there.

His cool demeanor reveals nothing about how pissed off he is. "It is not appropriate for a woman on her status to be seen with a man in her quarters at such hours."

"Rukia can make her own decisions on what's appropriate," he tells him.

Byakuya's voice sharpens ever so slightly and the tiniest sliver of reiatsu peaks. "I expected better from you, Ichigo Kurosaki. After all, do you not have sisters of your own to protect? Have you not made expectations clear to their suitors?"

His eyes narrow. "I don't __need __to."

This was also a truth, of sorts: Last summer, Yuzu brought home who he thought was just a friend, until Pops proudly announced his approval of having yet another beautiful daughter and happy that Yuzu could pick such a lovely girl since "my lazy son won't bring one home!" (He cracked Pops' noggin hard for that one). That was a surprise, but Yuzu is happy and Kimiko has plenty of patience to put up with Pops' antics.

Karin, on the other hand…? He recalls her teasing of Toshio over the years, trying to get that icy exterior to crack somehow with far more relish than she usually takes to teasing that eventually gave way to a more settled banter between them. There was also that time two summers ago where she seemed to be home every time Chad stopped by that ended sharply once he and Ishida became a thing, but nothing serious yet.

Ichigo doesn't worry one bit; Karin's got good tastes, after all.

Besides, this isn't about __his __sisters. "I'm going in."

Getting back to what he came here for, Ichigo pushes Byakuya out the way to knock on the door of Renji's office.

"He isn't here," Byakuya states in a tone implying Ichigo should know this, but doesn't volunteer any information on Renji's whereabouts.

"Is he coming back soon?"

Byakuya ignores him: "Such confidence is dangerous, Ichigo Kurosaki. You should be more observant of those most precious to you."

Their eyes meet and for the briefest of moments, Ichigo thinks he's seeing something beyond that stoic, superior glare of his; some knowledge that he wants to impart, but holds back.

"You know something I don't?" He's irritated now, and really if Byakuya wants a display of protecting Rukia, Ichigo would rather do it the old fashioned way with swords.

"Plenty." The word cuts the air between them like Senbonzakura's petals.

Byakuya straightens himself further. Ichigo does not know how that is possible. "I must go," he says suddenly. "Do not do anything rash before we can have a official discussion with Rukia present."

As quickly as he'd shown up, Byakuya flash steps away.

Well, shit. That seems a bit too easy, but sighs in relief. Rukia will be glad for the lack of any displays of honor.

Then he sighs again, a chill washing over him. This was a cakewalk compared to the talk he needs to have with Renji, his best friend, where he'll have to either face his wrath or even worse, his quiet moping like what Kira describe he went into for six months after Rukia had been adopted.

Come to think of it, when __was __the last time they'd truly talked? Ichigo remembers going drinking in December, then getting hammered trying to keep up with Renji before being all but carried home. Karin had been the only other person at home and she kept Renji company while Ichigo slept off his hangover, They got along pretty well but he hasn't seem much of him since. He wasn't at Rangiku's party last night, which was also strange since all his other friends were.

Is __that __what Byakuya was suggesting back there?! Ichigo shakes his head. There's no way. Even without Renji's feelings, Karin definitely has a serious type that his loud, brash friend doesn't fit into one bit. It's ridiculous to even consider.

But it's been a while since he's been to Karakura, now that he thinks about it. With Yuzu and Karin starting college soon, it'll be a good time to check in with his family, even if Byakuya's claim is baseless. With Rukia off on an overnight mission, training a few of her newest members at the very same place Kaien had trained her, Ichigo doesn't have a reason to stick around Soul Society today and there's still enough time left in spring break to come back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ichigo calls out.

There's no reply. The house seems unnaturally calm without Pops trying to tackle him or the girls chatting about their lives; a quiet unusual to the Kurosaki household.

Yuzu must plan on being gone a while too since there's food in the fridge for the family; nothing too fancy-a summer salad, fried chicken cutlets with rice and some lemon cake-but she makes even that feel like a feast. Ichigo pulls the food out to fix a plate, being careful not to disturb the taiyaki batter and bean paste. Kimiko is the only person he knows who loves homemade taiyaki nearly as much as Renji, although he could have sworn she enjoyed the custard filling better.

Shrugging, Ichigo pops the chicken into the oven to reheat, then grabs a beer. He pulls out his phone to text Karin, before deciding that surprising her would be more fun. His food heated, he goes towards the TV to relax and wait.

As it turns out, it's a long wait; the sun has been set nearly an hour by the time he senses Karin's reiatsu in the area.

Hers has always been the easiest to identify besides Rukia's and as he's learned to better reign in his own energy, Ichigo has began to pick up others around him. As Karin gets closer to the house, a second reiatsu is felt, muted from decades of training to draw in power but Ichigo knows to be Renji.

Was there a hollow nearby? If there were, Ichigo would have sensed it too. They probably just ran into each other and they caught up from their last conversation back in December, he figures. Well, this works out: he'll catch up to Karin, then go to Urahara's where Renji is likely staying at and…catch up.

"...can't believe parks still have those stupid rules about tattoos," he hears Karin say passionately. "You have all your fingers, so you're not yakuza. Besides, it's laser tag! No one can see them in the dark!"

"Eh, I used to get shit for it sometimes in Seireitei too."

"What changed?"

"I made Vice-Captain."

Karin hums. "Power __does __fix everything."

"You totally did great in there today. Took me a while to get a handle on the laser gun but I followed you lead and it worked!"

"It was pretty fun to...find each other in the dark," Karin muses, in a tone that if Ichigo didn't know better implied...certain things. But it can't be that, even if Ichigo doesn't know how they'd ended up at a laser tag arcade together. Renji usually doesn't bother sight-seeing on his work visits to the Living World unless alcohol or sunglass shopping were involved.

Renji points out, "Huh. No one's home tonight."

Ichigo sits up. How does Renji __not __sense him? Training consistently with Rukia, he's gotten better at drawing in his reiatsu in but he can never seal it off entirely. Then it hits him: Pops must have placed a seal on the inside of the house. For what, he doesn't know, but it's the only explanation.

"I told you! Yuzu texted me when Dad left, says his old Vice-Captain called asking for his help with something and he won't be back anytime soon. And she and Kimiko went to Shibuya today, so..." Karin says something else, but it's too quiet for him to hear over the TV.

The warm flash of Renji's reiatsu however, can't be ignored, or the fact that his voice dropped an octave when he responds: "You __really __don't know what you're asking, girlie."

Something in the way he says "girlie" snaps Ichigo's attention away from the TV. Shutting it off, he pads over to the open window, keeping his reiatsu down as he carefully pulls the curtain back. Then his jaw hits the floor.

Renji and Karin are __kissing. __

He snaps the curtain back immediately before rubbing his eyes in confusion. Picking up the beer cans on the coffee table, Ichigo takes a swig of the one that's still half-full. Nope, it's only ordinary Kirin Lager like he's had before and he's not even close to being drunk.

Tapping his chin, Ichigo briefly recalls if there's been recent rumors of Aizen causing trouble again in Soul Society. But no, even if it were that, he's immune to Kyoka Suigetsu's effects and Soul Society would be on red alert by now.

"Maybe I saw something else," Ichigo assures himself, taking a deep breath. Maybe Byakuya's gotten further in his head than he realized. Maybe he imagined the part that Renji's outfit looks especially put together and Karin's wearing a red pleated skirt that didn't look borrowed from Yuzu. There has to be __some __explanation for why his friend and his sister have apparently lost their minds, and he should consider every possibility before he literally goes berserk.

He peeks out the window again.

It's not kissing, he decides.

-because that is far too mild to describe the borderline obscene display, to his abject chagrin. Fondling was more accurate as Karin's hands cling to Renji's chest, squeezing as the older man-__far __too old and __experienced __to cram his tongue down his innocent sister's throat-keeps one hand around her waist...and the other gives her butt a squeeze.

Ichigo cringes, not sure if he's more embarrassed at himself for watching this-and standing in place out of sheer astonishment-or for the two of them. He's watched Karin smack guys for trying far less with her and Yuzu than what Renji is doing now. And yet, she, the most cool and least excitable member of his family, merely tosses her head back, closing her eyes and twisting one hand into his hair as he moves to kiss along her jawline.

"Ah…Renji~!"

__Enough of this shit.__

But before Ichigo can exit his body and cut Renji's tongue out of his mouth, Karin gets a hold of herself and yanks his hair sharply to end that hideous display, a familiar no-nonsense look across her face-or, it would were not for the flushed cheeks and her mouth hanging open.

"Renji, we're in __public.__"

The words were clear, but the smirk says so much more as she places a kiss on the exposed skin peeking through the low collar of his shirt.

How did __this __happen? __Why __is this happening?

__Oh God. __Ichigo's heard about girls in his college deciding to just "get it over with" with no sentimental emotions or expectations. Karin is eighteen now, but it's been a long time since she believed in fairy tales and pretty euphemisms about life. No bullshit for her, he thinks. As far as options go, Renji is attractive, chill and...very, very experienced. A triple threat.

("But why do laser tag first?" he wonders.)

Okay, that might explain Karin's logic, but what the hell is __he__ getting out of this?! Flattery goes a long way to get into Renji's good graces, but he didn't have to satisfy the curiosity of girls who were weeks out of high school.

Suddenly, Renji begins looking around nervously as he takes a step back.

"Um, sorry. I thought I felt...someone nearby."

"Hey," Karin says, tapping his forehead lightly with her knuckles. "You're feeling guilty."

"Huh? Me, feel guilty?" Renji laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head, as Karin sighs.

"It's about four months late for that, don't you think?" Folding her arms and scowling, she retorts, "Ichi-Nii isn't the most observant person and Goat-chin is ridiculous, but we'd know if they knew anything."

Renji is unsettled still. "I dunno, I just...I had a feeling like we were being watched."

Ichigo barely hears that over the sound of his foot kicking the wall as he sets his jaw. That lying, low down, horny __dog__! Four months?! He and Karin must have been doing unspeakable things to one another for that long and he didn't have a clue. That really does get his already heated blood to a rapid boil.

Could it only have been just this morning that Ichigo was so concerned about crushing Renji? What happened with __that__? Maybe Renji is here killing time-

Ichigo frowns, shaking that thought violently away. As furious as he is, that isn't Renji's style; from the stories told by their mutual friends, Renji wasn't a monk during his separation from Rukia, but Ichigo can't recall anyone feeling like a placeholder in his life. Knowing this doesn't makes him feel any better about this, however.

"Anyway, someone __will __get nosy soon if we stay out here." Slowly, Karin runs her hands over his shirt along his abs till her fingers line up to the approximate placement of his tattoos as Renji inhales sharply. "Then you can show me again how far down these go."

Ichigo cringes. Never in his worst nightmares did he ever think he'd find Karin trying to seduce Renji with the most cliche line anyone could use on him...yet that dolt looks excited, like it was the very first time he's heard that.

A sound between a scream and a manic laugh echoes within his mind so suddenly Ichigo grips at the sides of his head. __Boy, I'd tap that too if I were your sis! Bet even __you've __thought about it!__

"Get lost," Ichigo snaps at the Hollow, wincing.

(Besides, that was one time and he never accepted a drink from Urahara's "personal stash" after that.)

The Hollow hums in excitement over being close into Ichigo's conscious mind. __That's a thick bandana he's got on. Think they ever use it in bed?__

_"_God__, shut up!" __Only by sheer willpower does he manage not to projectile vomit right then and there, because __that__ __image__.

__YOU WANNA GO FULL OUT, KING?!__

He does, actually. God, he wants to so fucking much. The first time they truly fought, Ichigo was full of resolve to prevent Rukia's execution. That's going to be a schoolyard scuffle in comparison once he gets through with him. His only regret is that Karin ever has to see any of this, but if he does this right, not even Byakuya will find the body-

Byakuya.

__He fucking knew.__

A snort comes out as he closes his eyes in realization. Not that he expects they were swapping stories over tea, but that noble, holier-than-thou, stuck up asshole knew exactly where Renji was headed-and, it occurs to Ichigo, was laughing about the karmic payback right in front of his face. Rukia said he really did have a sense of humor, but Ichigo never believed it of him until now.

Ichigo lets out a hollow, choked laugh as he sinks onto the floor.

__I must be in Hell.__

No, Ichigo objectively knows he isn't. He's been there and escaped that, and none of the horrors of that place came close to searing into his eyes like whatever__this __is.

What's even worse: once Ichigo sorts through his memories of that night with the clarity of hindsight and sobriety, he realizes he's the most dense person in either world not to have seen this coming.

* * *

Renji looked as though he's about to cry as Karin handed him the pieces of what were once his sunglasses. "Sorry," she told him laconically. "I didn't see them on the chair."

Ichigo kept his head on the armrest of the sofa, regretting the stupid decision to even attempt to take Renji in a drinking match, even if he __was__teasing him about being a lightweight-Renji Abarai, who has forgotten more about booze than Ichigo has ever known in his twenty-three years, who has partied with the Eleventh Division for most of the last fifty years, and who had a good deal more body mass to hold it in.

Vaguely, Ichigo recalled Renji throwing his jacket on one of the chairs in the kitchen before helping him to the couch. He remembered the loud slam of the front door as Karin came home from her job at the nearby sports store, and plopped down on said chair without ever seeing Renji's jacket.

"All my salary for the last six months is gone!" He lamented wistfully. "And they were special edition!"

She blinked in utter disbelief for a moment and scratches her head. "You're joking, right?" Once she realized Renji was not bullshitting, Karin pinched the bridge of her nose. "The hell kind of shades are worth __that __much money?! Does Masahiro Maruyama have a shop in Soul Society?"

"Masunaga, actually," Ichigo called out, chuckling as the joke went over Renji's head.

"I mean, he's the only guy who makes them in the Seireitei! Everyone shops there!"

Karin shook her head, shrugging. "Well, I'm no expert on your economy, but that company is obviously extorting you guys because they can. I love sunglasses too, but I'm not gonna shake out my own pockets."

"Oh, really?" Renji pulled out a seat at the table, his eyes shining, a grin across his face.

Ichigo knew where this conversation was headed; he'd known the minute Soul Society began using smartphones so they'd stand out less in the Living World, complete with apps of which the Soul Reapers had made extensive use and Renji discovered the drawing app.

Sure enough, Renji pulled out his phone from his jacket and pressed on the screen before he held it up for Karin. Eager anticipation flowed like water through his reiatsu "What do ya think about these shades? I was trying something to make me stand out and look cool!"

Karin eyed him slowly, taking in his long ponytail as she lifted his bandana to get a better look at his forehead. "You don't need __any __help with that!"

"About standing out or looking cool?" Renji asked teasingly.

Karin's eyes got wide, but didn't answer as she choked back a cough. She took the phone from his hand and sat on the edge of the table next to him, studying the design and looking curiously at Renji. "Well, I'd change the lens color to blue. You got flaming red hair so I'd go for a cool color."

"Hmmmm…I don't love blue so much, but what about green?"

"You'll look like a Christmas tree," Ichigo pointed out. To Karin, he warned, "Don't get him started, or you'll never get to sleep tonight," Renji will never shut up now that he's gotten a new fan, apparently.

"Drunks don't get opinions," Karin shot back. "How are you not asleep yet?"

"Don't be jealous! We'll draw a pair for you too," Renji called out over his shoulder. The stylus looked comically small between his fingers. "Hold on-"

Karin and Renji shared the same flash of inspiration as both shouted in unison: "Teal!"

Renji chuckled softly as he began drawing on his phone again. "yeah, that's a great idea…"

"Design a strong case too," she added, "so they won't break the next time you go set my brother drunk."

"Ha ha. And I didn't tell him to knock back chu-hi like water! I warned him it hits all at once!"

Whatever retort Ichigo replied with was forever lost to the black hole of memory. He isn't sure if he fell asleep right after or his mind cut out, but the next clear memory was that of a chilly finger poking at his forehead. Blinking, Ichigo stirred to find a ghost-one no older than himself when he died- grinning back at him. "Yo, buddy, I need ta get outta here."

Swatting the hand from his face as he blinked, Ichigo groused, words coming out a bit too slow. "Geez, if you need to cross over, just ask."

"Hey, you!" Karin smacked the dumbass behind his head. "Leave Ichi-nii alone! Haven't you gotten wasted before?"

"Yeah, and that's kinda why I'm here! But man, ten habusake shots has to be some kind of record!"

He seemed so proud of this achievement, but someone this foolish probably had little else to brag on in life. Hopefully, he hadn't added to the gene pool yet.

The door clicked open. Ichigo though it might be Pops returning from admitting a patient to the main hospital as it sometimes happened.

The ghost, meanwhile, had turned his attention to Karin, his expression reminding Ichigo way too much of Keigo or Kon as he scanned her up and down before letting out a whistle. "Wish I'd met you a week ago! You got hot legs and huge boobs!"

"Don't forget about my hot ass," Karin added dryly, folding her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Can you turn around so I can see?"

Through his drunken fog, Ichigo stirred, trying to remember where the hell his badge was, the words coming out far too slowly to seem intimidating. "Stop messin' with mah sister, you fucker...I'll kick your ass-"

He heard the distinct popping sound of a soul separation, followed by that of a plastic bag hitting the ground as Renji flew over the sofa and landed on the coffee table with a thud. He was in his regular uniform, Zabimaru in hand and possibly making himself appear taller that he already was as he snatched the fucker up by his severed soul chain.

"Apologize, or I'll make you regret it in the next life."

The kid took one look at Renji's released Shikai-for show, because it didn't need a release for a Soul Burial-and struggled to escape his grasp.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry! Don't send me to Hell, I didn't mean anything with your girlfriend, I swear!"

Karin let out a choked noise, as Renji tapped Zabimaru's hilt against the ghost's forehead with more force than Ichigo had ever seen him use for a Soul Burial. "What a nuisance," he said, watching the hell butterfly that formed fly out the window into the night sky. "Always had to beat off a few of these jerks when they came after Rukia or Hinamori. Sorry you gotta deal with-"

"__Wow__."

Ichigo was used to Renji's unique appearance that he often forgot how much he actually stood out in the human world. Seeing Karin, the least excitable member of his family, openly gawking at the barely covered tattoos on his chest was a clear reminder of that.

Renji chuckled as he always did when it happened. "Oh, right. Guess you couldn't see from the sweater I wore. They're not gangster tattoos, see?" He pulled his kosode aside wide enough to reveal the chest markings and the fang-like designs along his abs.

Karin inhaled sharply as she took it in. Then, as though she remembered herself, blinked twice and straightened herself out. Turning on her heel, she headed towards the kitchen. "I need some water," she announced, her voice distant in spite her standing over Ichigo's head as she spoke. "Oh, and um…thanks," she added. "The Shikai was a nice touch."

Ichigo thought her face might have turned red, but he couldn't be sure with the low light in the room. Before he can think too deeply on it, sleep took over as Renji recounted the origin story of his tattoos over whatever snacks he'd gone out to purchase.

They were still talking the next time Ichigo felt himself stir, the only light coming from the direction from behind the sofa of the oven. His head faced away from the table, but there was a faint scent of oolong tea.

"...hadn't you ever wondered why that is?" Karin was asking. "If you all learn to control and channel your reiatsu, why do the ones with the sword fighting skills get into the advance classes and not more kido users?"

"Well…"

"And just a guess, but I'm sure the strong fighters are mostly guys. I'm right, aren't I?"

Renji seemed to be considering what Karin had pointed out. "Come to think about it, I alway did think it was strange I got in the advance class over Rukia. I had physical strength but she had more control over her spirit energy, even then."

There was a pause as one of them sipped their drink, then Renji continued. "But it probably ain't that, not directly. It's nobility. The noble families send more of their sons and a lot of the daughters marry off before they even attend."

A low groan can be heard. "That's even __worse. __Ugh, I think Goat-chin had the right idea to leave that behind."

God, how long had he been knocked out if they'd gotten around to debating Soul Society's fucked up politics? Well, Ichigo was sure Karin was right to say it.

Renji seemed to agree. "You got a point, there, but wasn't able to do anything about it then, even if I'd noticed. I had a lot on my mind back then to think about the way the Academy was judging students."

Which was true enough-the longer answer made Ichigo's stomach twist; he tried not to think about it much, because he's jealous of all the time Renji and Rukia have shared together and only in deep exhaustion did he let himself think Rukia would be happier with such a great guy in her life.

"Hey, you got spirit energy," Renji replied in a deceptively cheerful tone that reminded Ichigo of Rukia's fake schoolgirl accent. "I can't imagine you haven't tried testing that out?"

"Eh?" Karin said before letting out a chuckle. "Well, I figured out how to channel energy into soccer balls and cracked a few Hollow skulls that way."

"OH? How long have you been able to do that?"

"Hmm...since I was eleven." she stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide open. She's been able to see spirits too but he didn't know she'd taken hollows on, ever.

"Ichi-nii doesn't know," she added quietly. "He probably still wants to protect me himself, but I want to protect myself, you know?"

"Hmmmm. It's not bad to have people who want to protect you, but you have your own pride."

Pause. "Yeah…that's exactly it. It's not like I have much use for it now since it's been so slow these days, but…it's still nice to know."

"Tell you what," Renji replied. "When you get to Soul Society for good, I'll help you with your sword fighting skills and kido and you can help me figure out how to break into the sunglass business."

"Deal. But nothing personal, but I'm gonna go to Toshiro for kido."

Renji let out a snort. "He's got a huge fan club these days. Is that why __you __want totrain with him?"

"Hardly," Karin replied with no hesitation, ignoring the implication. "Toshiro won't blow my eyebrows off."

"He'll probably freeze them off first," Renji muttered.

Ichigo suppressed a snort.

"__And __he can bench press with his reiatsu, " she said proudly.

Pause. "Bullshit. You've seen it?"

"Seen it? He's __lifted __me! He was able to hold it for three seconds without touching me, even!"

Ichigo heard the sound of a chair being pushed from the table. "I gotta try this out."

"You are, huh?" There was skepticism in Karin's voice but something else along with it. Intrigue, maybe.

Renji was motivated by the challenge in her tone as he grunted. Renji made a rustling as he got comfortable on the floor. "All right, let's do this!"

"Why do you assume I'm gonna let you do this?" Karin asked.

"You didn't say you wouldn't." Ichigo can clearly picture the wide grin on his face. "Because you wanna know. For science."

"Been looking up memes on the phone too," she quipped, but Ichigo could head a quiet "oof" as Renji caught her. "Toshiro just used his energy and channeled it into his hands."

"Got it. Okay count to three, then…"

There's some scuffling at their failed attempts at what is glorified levitation. Karin didn't know the true depth or his poor kido skills, or she probably would have thought twice about this. They'll get bored soon-

"Whoa!" Renji yelled. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did! Let's do it like that but...more?"

This time, Ichigo peered over the back of the couch to see and he nearly gasped. Renji actually was holding Karin up with no hands. It wasn't far-just a few centimeters, hands positioned to catch a fall-but he was steady, brow furrowed in concentration, more focused than he'd ever seen him for anything kido-related.

And Karin? She had her hands behind her head-and smiling right at him

"Always believed in ya, Red," she winked.

Renji opened his eyes and they both laughed, breaking his concentration and Karin landed on his chest. Then they burst out laughing once more.

It took till just now for Ichigo to notice Renji was out his gigai (which now sat forgotten at the table) and his kosode seemed a bit too revealing, even for him. Not that Karin seemed to notice; apparently, she'd gotten over her reaction to his true look and made no move to push off his chest.

"I'm going to bed," Ichigo announced.

They both stared at Ichigo and got quiet quickly. Then they leaped to their feet, turning away from one another, sporting identical looks as though they were a cat with a canary in its mouth, like they'd forgotten he was there.

"Oh shit, I hope we didn't wake you!"

"Enjoyed your beauty sleep there?" Karin qupped, but sounding every bit as off-guard as Renji did.

He went to stand up, taking three wobbly steps toward the stairs.

"Lemme help you up, buddy!"

"Don't need your-" But the pain shot through his head like a Quincy arrow and he fell back onto the couch while gripping his temples. Ichigo swore off ever drinking any form of sho-chu ever again. "Fuck… "

In an instant, Renji was back in his gigai and took three steps over to lift him off the sofa. "Didn't I say I'd carry you if you ever needed it? Come on, I got you."

Too tired to fight him off, Ichigo let Renji all but drag him up the stairs to his room. He tucked him into bed and pulled out another blanket from the closet in case the December night proved to be too cold when he woke up.

"...not sick, you know..." Ichigo mumbled.

He could hear the smirk in the redhead's voice as he chuckled good-naturedly. "Shut up, idiot."

Ichigo grabbed Renji's wrist before he could move.

"Thanks for taking care of that creep earlier," Ichigo blurted out in case he forgot about it in the morning. He felt really stupid and useless for not taking care of that himself, but hey, Renji gave a really good show that was sort of funny now that he thought about it.

Renji grinned. "No problem." He took a seat at the edge of the bed next to Ichigo, but look away towards the door. "Karin's really awesome, you know. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I enjoyed the designing more than the drinking. It was really sorta productive."

"Now who's got a fanclub?" Ichigo patted Renji's arm, grinning.

He would never admit this because all his friends are important, but Renji was the one he trusted most around his sisters; he understood the urge to protect someone you loved in a different way than the others, even if that last bit made Ichigo a little jealous if he thought on it for too long. But it also meant he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"No, they're good ideas! Really! This night was…" Renji paused, gripping his hands on his knees. "You know, this might sound crazy, and maybe I shouldn't even bring this up now but I think I might actually like-"

Karin came into the room before Renji could finish, a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other.

"You okay, Ichi-nii?" she asked.

"I'll be okay." He pulled himself up far enough to swallow the aspirins Karin handed to him. "I'm sorry if I made you worried earlier."

Karin didn't look pissed at all. "Red here's not bad company. I didn't notice it was so late."

They all glance at the alarm clock on the desk displaying 2:30 AM.

"Me either," Renji added quietly, his expression a bit more serious. He cleared his throat as he stood, placing his hands into his pockets. "Listen, if you're good, I can head over to Urahara's or Chad and Ishida's if it's more appropriate, since your dad's out-"

'It's fine." Ichigo didn't need to think twice as he lay back down into the covers. Bemused, he added, "I wouldn't mention it to Toshiro, though."

A split second later, Renji swiftly jumped in to block Karin's foot from contacting with Ichigo's head. The force of the kick sent Renji flying backwards into the bed, his head landing square into Ichigo's chest and long mane sweeping into his line of vision.

"We're only __friends__, Goat-chin junior!"

"That's great!" Renji piqued before Ichigo could respond. "Um-I mean, that's a great kick you have there! Are you a forward?"

Ichigo coughed a few strands of Renji's hair out of his mouth and pulling the rest out his face. Karin blinked in surprising, looking down at the foot Renji was still holding onto. "How'd you guess?"

He pushed her foot forward gently but firmly, causing her to take a hop backwards. "I've started playing goalkeeper since our last one transferred to a new division. I see a lot of kicks."

Despite the cold weather, the room temperature spiked suddenly, Karin's eyes somehow growing brighter as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I can see it, Red."

"Renji, will you __get your ass up__?!"

The redhead leaped to his feet, scratching at his neck sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Ichi."

"So, um...I guess we really should get to bed, then, " Karin said, sighing.

"I guess so, " Renji replied, equally wistful. "I'll be on the couch."

Karin nodded. "Lemme show you how the DVR works and you can watch the soccer match I recorded two days ago."

He grinned. "Sure thing."

"Hey, Renji," Ichigo called out as they head out. "What were you were trying to tell me about earlier?"

Renji looked between the both of them, scratching his neck as he shrugged. "It's nothing, probably. I'll see ya in the morning."

The two of them walk out as Ichigo rolled over to his other side. There was no way either of them would go to sleep anytime soon with Karin going over all the plays. He fell asleep for good without a concern.

It's fairly bright by the time he woke up to the sounds of scraping pots downstairs. With a relatively clear mind, Ichigo walked down the stairs to find Pops scrambling eggs in the skillet. A pot of coffee boiled on the counter. Ichigo went to pour a cup for himself before Pops sucker punched him in the gut.

"Good morning to you, too!" he groaned, grabbing old of the counter with his free hand as he caught his breath.

Pops started at him, eying him with rare seriousness. "Ichigo, my idiot son."

"Save the lecture, okay? I know it was stupid to get wasted-"

"Why is my lovely daughter on a date that redheaded friend of yours? I know! Because you were too drunk to fight for Karin's honor!"

Ichigo stood up, scowling. "The hell are you talking about?"

"I found this note on your desk when I couldn't find my babies!"

Pops shoved the note, in Karin's handwriting, into his hands:

__Ichi-nii,__

__Red and I are at the mall to check out glasses. I owe him a new pair anyway so I dragged him out. Probably gonna get spicy curry for lunch too. Don't let Goat-chin or Yuzu get any stupid ideas. ___

Oh. It must've been a spur the moment thing. It's not Ichigo was in any condition to entertain anyone, why should Renji stay cooped up?

"Our last baby is growing up, Masaki! First Yuzu and Kimi-chan became women together and now Karin-"

"MOM DOESN'T WANT TO __HEAR __THAT!" Ichigo growled as he landed a punch square on the top of his dumbass father's head. Geez, he did __not __want to think about why Yuzu stayed out last night. Shuddering, he added emphatically, "Renji isn't like that, okay? He's not even her type."

And Renji definitely did not look at Karin…like that. Ichigo feared more for Renji's sensitive taste buds once he realized what Karin was springing for more than anything else.

Pops remained unconvinced as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "A father can sense these things, my boy. You didn't see them heading out towards the station like I did."

"You were sleep deprived, you old geezer!" then, remembering what Pops had mentioned earlier, he asked, "You didn't go __spying __on them?!"

"That's not important," Pops assured him in vain. "Don't you worry, I'll set my new son straight later."

"God, no…" A headache unrelated to his hangover began to throb over his twitching eye. Absolutely ridiculous. __"Do not."__

Pops was oblivious. "And now all you need to do is finally seal the deal with my third daughter. I haven't see Rukia in ages, and Christmas is coming up… Hey, what if you proposed to her under the mistletoe, eh?"

"EAT YOUR EGGS, YOU FOOL!"

* * *

Pops was the first person to figure it out, probably before the two of them had, even.

That's what the seal was for: so in case this exact situation happened, he'd pop right back home unnoticed to scare the living shit out of him. Too bad Renji'll never make it past the door.

"So...you wanna go inside?" Karin asks teasingly.

He scans her slowly. "Yeah, I totally do."

Ichigo fishes into his back pocket for his Substitute Soul Reaper badge. He leaps out of his body, his hand on Zangetsu's hilt and prepares to give a warning shot by cutting that stupid hair off Renji's head-

"-but we can't do this here."

Ichigo freezes in mid-step, Zangetsu at the ready, confused by the sudden change of heart.

Apparently, so too is Karin. Her brow furrows and she tilts her head. "Oh. I mean, we can go somewhere else-"

Renji shakes his head, clasping both her hands with his as he lowers them off his chest. "No, I mean…we __shouldn't.__ Not like this, anyway." He takes a deep breath, looking away as he wipes his hands on his shirt. "There's some things that you just shouldn't do behind your buddy's back. It's just not honorable, ya know?"

Karin narrows her eyes. "He can kill you after we finally do the do! I don't need his permission."

Ichigo covers his face with his free hand, fingers tightening around Zangetsu's hilt and cheeks burning before he registers exactly what Karin just said. They didn't do…__anything __at all. Part of him is relieved knowing this; but now there's the question of exactly what they have been doing.

"I know that," he says ruefully. "It wouldn't be a bad way to go out. But I don't want or need permission. I want his blessing. We've been through a lot together, me and him. He beat some sense into me when I really needed it most and I'll always be grateful for that." Renji gives her a lopsided grin as he strokes her hair.

"We met because of him, which is why I don't feel good about keeping the truth from your family but especially him. I know Ichigo and he's a good kid-" Renji shakes his head to correct himself. "No, he's a great man. The minute he sorts things out with Rukia, he'll be the first to tell me, and it won't be to rub it in but because he'll want to be square with me. He deserves the same."

"It's that important?" Karin sighs, bowing her head slightly, and her annoyance subsides. "I think I get it." Then, as though a thought occurred suddenly, her entire being visibly stiffens, mouth frowning as she takes a step away. " Hold up. What was that about rubbing it in?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rukia-nee. What's the history there?"

Ichigo and Renji both choke on suddenly chilly air. Had it come up that night? There's still holes in his memories, but he doesn't think Renji ever brought up that part of his past, the one part that everyone else close to him knew. From the shifting, Renji had obviously never discussed this with her.

Ichigo is astonished for a different reason: he has never known Karin to __not __ask a direct question for something she really wanted to know. Honestly, he can't blame her when she has more guts than he's ever had to put it out in the open like that…but from the way Karin's standing, it's clear she's terrified of what that truth is.

Ichigo should do __something __-what, he isn't sure, but it ends with being there to hold the sister who pretends like her heart can't hurt; to be the rock he's always been. And __then __beat Renji's ass for making her cry.

Bowing his head slightly, Renji sighs before grabbing her shoulders. His eyes meet her steely gaze dead on when he speaks: "She's my only family left. There was a…moment when we grew older, after the rest of the group were gone and we needed support." Karin doesn't ask for clarification; Renji doesn't offer any.

Ichigo is thankful neither pushes the details. It's not exactly a surprise but he'd rather have remained in ignorant bliss.

"I won't BS you and pretend that it was only support as a friend I wanted to give her, but it__is __in the past. I've fought Ichigo in battle before. You don't think I'd risk certain death if I wasn't serious?"

Now it's Renji's turn to be nervous, as he gazes into Karin's pensive eyes, looking at though he's just caught the moon as he places her hands over his heart. Karin gasps from the reiatsu that washes over her; even from this distance, Ichigo can recognize that change in his reiatsu, that particular one that means __I will protect you always __as his smile takes on a boyish quality to it.

"Don't look surprised, girlie. How could anyone meet you and not be fascinated with your sharp wit and fun energy and the way you call the world out as you see it? As if you __would __settle for being someone's second choice!"

It's a beautiful moonlit night, Ichigo notices-one perfect for heartfelt confessions beneath a white blossoming tree and a gentle kiss in view of a brother who is waking up to the obvious answer to his question about what all of this means:

That Renji is truly and unequivocally in love with her.

"And even if all that wasn't enough," Renji says in a husky tone after their kiss ends, gently slipping one hand under her chin, "I want to get lost in those dark, pretty eyes of yours every time you look at me."

Somehow, this feels more intimate and less comfortable to watch than their earlier passionate making out. Part of him wishes he'd been half that eloquent to Rukia last night! It's definitely impressive-until Ichigo remembers that Karin__is __his sister and he's still mad about not knowing.

Speaking of not knowing, he hasn't heard Karin say anything yet. Her mouth opens several times to speak. Nothing comes out before she quickly buries her face in her hands-not before Ichigo catches a pair of tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh shit, I did it wrong, didn't I?!" Renji looks panicked, gripping her shoulders.

"No," she gasps, in between shallow sobs. Her shoulders shake briefly. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to just-shit, I just wasn't expecting that-!"

Ichigo only realizes that he's dropped his sword when he hears the crash of metal hitting the ground as he stands dumbfounded.

Renji's eyes move upwards: a second later, he undones his bandana one-handed and uses one corner to gently wipe her face while smiling, speaking softly. "I'm sorry. I don't like making ladies cry…even if they're happy." Karin doesn't even attempt to blame allergies as she closes her eyes and enjoys the attention he lavishes as she covers her delicate hand over his much larger one.

__This is actually happening.__

Not only is Karin also absolutely in love with Renji, his confession has moved her to actual tears.

Ichigo distinctly remembers the last time he ever saw her cry. He'd been the one wiping her eyes then, trying to be strong for his grieving family. But a look outside shows she's got someone else doing that job for him now.

__"Such confidence is dangerous, Ichigo Kurosaki."__

Byakuya's words ring even more clearly than those of his Hollow as he slinks onto the ground. His face burns in shame as he pulls himself into a ball, chin propped on his , he had been careless-__so __careless and neglectful.

Why wouldn't they notice one another? Everything Renji said about Karin was the fucking truth. She deserves everything he's giving her and then some. And Renji's still a great guy, even if he could learn some decorum. He'd won her just by engaging with her seriously and being honest. He deserves happiness, too.

The only ass Ichigo truly wants to beat now is his own for not being more proactive in protecting his sister. Does she still need him anymore when he's clearly so oblivious? But then, is there anything to protect against?

Ichigo wonders if Byakuya had the same conversation with himself last night.

Eventually, the sobs become sniffles and even those give way. Karin sobers up enough to speak in coherent sentences. "Now that I can speak, I have to say this: anyone that can't see how amazing your enthusiasm is or your confidence or how creative or sensitive you are is an idiot. Why would any woman pass this up?"

Ichigo does laugh, barely remembering to keep his voice down. He can only imagine the look of pride on Renji's face from such a compliment. Picking himself off the floor to take a peek, he finds them both hugging one another-calm, content to be exactly where they are.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Karin says into the crook of his neck. "About the Rukia thing. I do trust you and I didn't think there was anything going on, but I let Tosh-stupid gossip get to me."

Ichigo blinks before smacking his face hard. No wonder no one in Soul Society knew! Ichigo only shakes his head in bemusement, knowing if he'd been less oblivious a little sooner, things would've been so different. Oh well. Maybe Pops and Rangiku are off assisting Toshiro on another night of liquid therapy.

"...I don't always take things at face value, you know? I kinda built up a shell around people after...I got older," she says slowly. "I don't even know how any of this dating stuff works in this world, but with a Soul Reaper who's ten times my age and in two different worlds?" Karin's smile falls slightly as she tightens her grip around Renji's back."I know I asked you to keep it quiet was because of my family, but that wasn't entirely it. I just didn't want to tell the world until I was sure this was real."

So that's why he didn't say anything. Renji wasn't sneaking around; he just wanted to give __her__ the space to decide for herself. Ichigo remembers exactly why he trusts him and instantly, relief spreads throughout his being.

"First off, I'm not __that__ old." Renji laughs, more amused than anything; then he does meet her eyes with a serious look. "Second, it's a question anyone would have. I'm glad you asked because most people tiptoe around that. And thirdly, It's a unusual setup but it's not impossible. After all, you're here, right?" Renji is confident when he tells her, "We'll make it work. I swear it. But first we gotta let the world know and let them be happy for us."

To his surprise, Ichigo hears Karin chuckle in response. Renji also blinks in surprise.

"I should've noticed this sooner."

"Notice what?"

Karin covers her face with one hand. "That you are __so __much like Ichi-nii."

"Really," he muses . "I don't see that."

Ichigo can't see it either. "No way I'm like __him __," he mutters.

"Isn't it obvious?" She says, her eyes twinkling in the soft moonlight as her arms slide up till they hang over Renji's shoulders. "You two are so competitive and stubborn, but you're dedicated and loyal and protective. I think I have a thing for the serious types because of him."

Satisfied by such a high compliment, Renji wraps his arms around her shoulders, drawing her in close. "I have a __lot __to live up to, then."

Heat creeps across Ichigo's face once again, a smile spreading across his face. Yuzu has always been open in her adoration but Karin was always more subtle; yet even this is something he didn't expect. He scratches the back of his head as the knot in his stomach unravels. So maybe he doesn't need to be a be as hypervigilant as Byakuya to set the standard after all.

If Ichigo has any lingering doubts, the loving looks in both their eyes sweeps them away as Renji places a gentle kiss on Karin's forehead as she smiles ever so slightly, her cheeks turning pink.

"I do want to meet your family officially, but we don't have to rush anything else," he tells her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I know," Karin says, a smirk coming across her face. "But being in these buff arms of yours gets me thinking..."

Whatever her thoughts, they are too quiet to hear. Judging the scarlet flush on Renji's face, that's probably for the best-Ichigo can accept this as long as he never knows any details, ever.

Which means, __I can accept this.__

"You're not really scared of Ichi-nii, aren't you?" Karin asks, pulling her head up to look into his eyes. "He'll hit the roof at first, but it'll be fine. And besides, you both have Bankai."

He snorts. "I know I can take him, because I have the power of love on my side!" He holds up a V for Victory sign with his fingers and grins that super wide goofy grin of his.

Karin's jaw drops as she pulls back, dumbfounded before letting out an honest-to-God belly laugh. "How did I ever think you were cool? You really are a dork!"

"Yeah," he says sheepishly as he kisses her cheek. "But I'm __your __dork."

"Hmmm. Well, at least come in for some taiyaki." Karin tells him, eyes shining and proudly adding, "I made the bean paste from scratch and everything. I feel bad after that curry."

"I'd love that. I'll show my new designs too. "

She takes his hand into hers as they walk towards the door. Ichigo recovers his body while eying the door into the clinic to slip out unnoticed. If Pops was that sure about them back then he's probably got some kind of alert charm in case they went anywhere near the twins' bedroom.

But Ichigo doesn't worry one bit; Karin's got good tastes, after all.

And once he's back in Soul Society, he's gonna have some words with Captain Hitsugaya once he's sober enough to remember that ass chewing, because no one talks shit about Renji like that and gets away with it.

* * *

"You were with Karin last night."

Standing behind Renji, Ichigo watches every hair on the older man's neck stand on edge as his entire body tenses up.

"You know," he says, his head bowed slightly. Out the corner of his eye, Ichigo takes note as Renji flexes his right hand, preparing to unsheath Zabimaru to defend himself.

"No shit."

Renji whips around and meets Ichigo's angry scowl. "Look, I know you're probably furious that I didn't tell you and we can have it out, but can we take it away from the squad offices? I still gotta work here."

But Ichigo glares at him. "I really should gut you for feeling my sister up in public, bastard. But I got one thing to say before I do that."

"Ichigo, don't you dare do this here-!"

He does dare, reaching his hand towards his back for Zangetsu-

"-if you destroy all the buildings here-"

-and lightly taps the hilt over Renji's head.

"Rukia isn't your only family anymore. Pops and Yuzu are gonna look out for you. And so will I. So quit hiding already, you dumbass."

Renji blinks in absolute shock, touching his head before relief washes over him that all his limbs will remain intact as he grabs his chest to exhale. Inwardly, Ichigo just barely resists the urge to grin; he may give his blessing but it doesn't mean he has to make it that easy.

Still recovering his breath, Renji gasps, "Wait…so, you're okay with us?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo says, placing Zangetsu on his back once more. "Believe me, I considered beating your ass, but...Karin really looks up to you, and I know you'll protect her. But I'll cut your hands off if you grab her ass in public again."

Cheeks growing as red as his hair, Renji chortles sheepishly. "Fair enough."

"And you better not ever hurt her."

"Done."

"And also since we're coming clean about stuff," Ichigo takes a deep breath. Even for all that's happened in the last day, this is still harder than he expects. "Me and Rukia are, um… so, we had a talk and she and I realized there's something there. I really want to follow it. I was looking for you yesterday because...well, it wouldn't be honorable, ya know?

Renji doesn't hesitate to clasp Ichigo's shoulder. There's no hint of anything beside genuine happiness in his eyes. "You've always had my blessing. To be honest, I didn't exactly enjoy thinking about you as a rival once we became close. I'd miss ya too much."

Ichigo nearly asks whether Renji ever confessed and was turned down or if his attention really did turn that sharply after meeting Karin, but thinks better of it. The answer isn't that important. Still, he's relieved they were on the save wavelength. Maybe they truly are a lot alike.

"Honestly, if you aren't good enough for Rukia, no one is. You both mean a lot to me, and you already proved you'd take care of her-more than once. So go do that, okay?"

Ichigo nods as he clasps Renji's shoulder as well. "Yeah. You too."

"We really haven't talked in a while," Renji points out. "I got some down time now, maybe we can head over to the Third District for noodles?"

Ichigo really is hungry, but he knows that's not Renji picked that place. "The Silver Dragonfly being along the way is a coincidence, huh? Sure, let's scope the competition while we're there."

A silhouette by the koi pond catches Ichigo's eye as they cross through the garden. Where did Byakuya come from?

Renji straightens himself up as he always does in front of Byakuya as he offers a bow. "Captain. Did you need me from something?"

But Byakuya's steely gaze is fixed on Ichigo, who shivers as though he's being read like a book.

"Hey, about the other night…"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo utters words he thought he'd never utter in a million years to Byakuya Kuchiki: "You were right. I was too confident." Quietly, he also adds, "I'll make sure not to uh…bring shame to Rukia's name from now on."

A flash of understanding-and possibly sympathy from one older brother to another-passes between them. Byakuya gives a satisfied nod before turning away.

"I'll see you at dinner this evening, Ichigo. We shall listen to Rukia's account of her training when she returns."

"Wow, dinner already, huh?" Renji muses. "He must be thrilled."

"Eh?" Ichigo shakes his head. Maybe one day, when he's lucky enough to call him brother, he'll understand what his subtle expressions and silences mean. Still, for all the other clues he's missed lately, even he can figure out dropping "Kurosaki" is likely the only blessing he's going to receive. He'll take it.

"I guess you're right. But speaking of dinner, come over soon. You're family now."

"Yeah, you bet. Oh, but nothing spicy. Karin didn't tell me about that curry and now we're both banned from the place."

So, this isn't how he thought telling Renji about Rukia would go, but when did anything in Ichigo's life follow a normal script? Everything seems to have worked itself out for the best anyway and if Ichigo brings Rukia to the same dinner, maybe Pops will go easier on Renji. Brothers should look after one another, after all.

"Since we're family now-" wrapping an arm around Ichigo, Renji is smirking as he asks, "do I call you Ichi-nii or Onii-chan now?"

Ichigo covers his face. "Shut the fuck up, Renji."

It's two thousand years too early for __that. __

**THE END**

* * *

You can find me under the same name at Tumblr, Pillowfort and Dreamwidth!


End file.
